(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aircraft and, more particularly, to aircraft with vertical take-off and landing capability having counter-rotating rotors. Among the most successful concepts derived from the pursuit of an idea of aircraft of similar capabilities is the helicopter. Known for several severe disadvantages, the helicopter remains as primitive and inefficient in its use of power as it was at its inception. The most mechanically efficient way to turn a rotor for vertical flight would be not at its axis as in helicopter, but at the periphery similar to a starter turning a large flywheel of an engine. This approach dramatically improves the design of vertical take-off and landing aircraft in its variety adding a number of capabilities unattainable by helicopter concept.
Presently, there is considerable interest in providing improved types of vertical take-off and landing aircraft for wide variety of purposes, especially those which are energy-efficient and, therefore, environment and people-friendly.
The present invention relates to aircraft and, more particularly, to aircraft with vertical take-off and landing capability; three-dimensional freedom maneuverability in the air; and, three-dimensional freedom maneuverability in the water. Among the most successful concepts derived from the pursuit of an idea of aircraft of similar capabilities is the helicopter. Since first conceived by Leonardo da Vinci over 500 years ago, the idea of "screwing-up into the air with the help of the Archimedean (287-212 B.C.) screw", remains the most popular among aircraft manufacturers. This is so, regardless how mechanically inefficient and limited in performance, not to mention the technological costs, the helicopter remains. In my opinion, the most mechanically efficient, and, therefore, most economical way to turn a rotor for vertical lift-off, is not at its axis (da Vinci's idea used in helicopters), but at the periphery of the rotor. The way relatively small electric starters manage to turn multi-cylinder engines is to apply the torque to the outside rim of a large diameter flywheel as evidenced by a starter on a flywheel of an internal combustion engine. This results in "better leverage." This approach to the design of a vertical take-off and landing aircraft appears to be a radical departure from da Vinci's concept. However, torque applied at the periphery of the rotor rewards this new aircraft concept with major capabilities unattainable by the helicopter concept of an Archimedean screw. Therefore, the field of this invention is a multipurpose aircraft with V.T.O.L. (vertical take-off and landing) capabilities; three-dimensional maneuverability; capable of landing on water; and, operating underwater with three-dimensional freedom. This invention is superior to helicopters and any prior art in any size, powered by any engine. Simultaneously, it remains technologically less costly, easier, safer and more enviromental-friendly and people-friendly.
The present invention provides an improved aircraft of the above-mentioned type capable of performing hovering flight with controlled translational and vertical movement in all directions and also having good flight abilities in horizontal flight. This invention also provides an aircraft with counter-rotating rotors synchronized and balanced to eliminate any residual torque which would otherwise tend to spin the aircraft around its central axis. The rotors coaxially rotating inside each other at even speed provide an upward thrust and assembled of individual aerofoil blade units in a chain-link simple fashion. The aerofoil blades of the lifting rotors are of two types: with a fixed pitch and with a self-adjusting pitch. An aircraft constructed according to this invention may have fixed pitch aerofoil blades in its lifting rotors, or self-adjusting aerofoil blades, or a combination of both of these features. Apart from a favorable gyro-stabilizing effect of the counter-rotating rotors upon the aircraft, this invention provides an aircraft with a high mechanical efficiency at a comparatively lower technological cost than a conventional helicopter. This is so whether it is an ultra-light motocycle engine-powered model, or a nuclear-powered heavy lifting capacity multi-purpose aircraft constructed according to this invention.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The attempts to imitate U.F.O.s (unidentified flying objects) in shape, speed and maneuverability have been made by various inventors of, perhaps, many nationalities long before the phenomena was widely publicized. The Austrian inventor, Viktor Schauberger, had his "Schriever-Habermohl" flying disc, reportedly, in 1944. It was reported that this flying disc could climb vertically up to 12,000 meters in 3.12 minutes and could fly horizontally at a speed of 2,000 km/hr. It had a diameter of 1.5 meters, weighed 135 kg, and was started by an electric motor of 1/20 horsepower. The American and Russian scientists, familiar with Viktor Schauberger's experiments, did not develop these Schauberger's flying disc into a commercial success or are using his ideas for developing secret weaponry.
Until the force of gravity is fully manageable for commercial use, the dreamers, like myself, will keep trying to imitate the legendary spacecrafts. In this area of endeavor and among the patents found in my patentability research, there are two relevant patents, viz., Franz Bucher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,143, and Steven Webster, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,284. Both inventors offer a rather complex engineering solution for the use of lifting rotors. The result is a product of a high technological cost and a low reliability. Apart from the fact that these inventors use counter-rotating lifting rotors for vertical take-off and landing, and vane systems, positioned below said rotors, to provide maneuverability, their patents and teachings are not in conflict in any way or form with the present invention.